pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nectaria
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Images Hey, can you upload better versions of the leading image in the infobox The current one is too small. It would be preffered if it was without the tags in the lower right corner, like CN. Energy ''X'' 23:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, those images come from the english dub of the first part of The Legend of Thunder special and sadly I can't find other videos of the english dub of TLOT episodes without the CN logo. Most of Chronicles videos don't have the CN logo because they were taken from DVDs (except TLOT episodes come from TV). The TLOT episodes were on DVD too! The DVD version of TLOT was made as a special movie instead of three parter episodes like the TV version. Edit: OK, Now I understand what did you mean't but sadly I can't replace the infobox image with a better version of the same scene because it have the CN logo in it. Should I replace it with an image from a different scene without the CN logo? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 23:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, yes, certainly. Energy ''X'' 12:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'm going to upload the image for the infobox later! Thanks for answering me, Energy! Nectaria (talk) 12:12, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Blog Hm, have you tried this with other blogs? If the glitch continues, I guess you could send a word to Wikia Staff about it. Until then, you may want to switch to layout and see what happens. Energy ''X'' 18:35, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, I switched to the Monobook layout and I can't still post comments on the blogs :(. Now, I switched back to Wikia's layout. I posted a comment in one of Micah's blogs on Pokémon Answers Wikia and it worked fine :). Sigh, It seems that I only have this problem on Pokémon Wikia :(. Should I send a message at page about this bug? Just wondering :(. Edit: I send this comment to this blog by Zeref and it worked fine but I can't send comments to this blog (another blog by Zeref) :(. Edit 2: It seems that this problem is finally fixed now when I posted a comment to that blog :). Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 19:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Hey Nect Guess who's going to be doing the news blogs again, ME. I love doing them because then I can spread the news of Pokémon on here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I heard that before you send this message to me! It's great to hear that you like doing them ^_^. Thanks for your message ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 09:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Nectaria You read into my message wrong at Poke Answers. I said that you should ask users to help out from Poke Fanon wiki as X said to me, I didn't say I was going to help out there, I'm not into fanon or the Poke Fanon Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I already answered you that I don't want to go to Fanon Wiki and help those users because I'm not interested with their poorly written fan-fictions or fan-games -_-. Please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 22:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nect To make things better for you to understand, mark the ones that don't have "II" for deletion since they now have no links to the episode and the reason I created those move pages is because I saw the Hyperspace Hole move page and that was the reason why I created those other pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:17, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Could you also comment on the latest forum too on the revival of PokePower. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:21, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, I already marked that Groudon (Mega Evolution Special) page for deletion but those move pages were not needed because they belongs to two unrevealed legendary pokémon: Hoopa and Volcanion. Those move pages should have been created after Hoopa and Volcanion were revealed -_-. Of course I would like PokePower to be revived but I don't want to comment on this forum, sorry -_-. Nectaria (talk) 08:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) That's ok marking that page for deletion and ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Users They have been punished. A block for a week has been given. Energy ''X'' 08:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I noticed that you blocked both vandals before you send this message! Well, I have reverted all the edits that vandals have made! Thanks for answering me! Nectaria (talk) 08:24, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Nect I'm amazed at how many former users and former admins still come back here. Are you? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm also amazed when I see any former users and former admins returning to this wiki ^_^! I'm always sad when some great users like Moonlit Sylveon leave on this wiki :(. *sobs* ;_; *wiping a few tears*. OK, thanks for your message, Ellis99 ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 10:11, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm wondering, I wonder what they could help us out with? Any ideas? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Which users are you talking about? *Sweatdrops* Sorry, I have no idea! Nectaria (talk) 10:25, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Bullet Francisco and Wattz2000. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see but I'm not sure if those two users will come back to this wiki. Sigh, I'm not sure if they could help us out -_-. Nectaria (talk) 10:40, November 7, 2014 (UTC) They could do what I was doing for X a month or two back on the episode pages but I wonder if they will come back. Hope so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see but I'm still not sure if they will come back to edit any episode pages! Thanks for replying me again! Nectaria (talk) 10:50, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome, can you comment on the revival of PokePower in the forums too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:53, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ...*Facepalm* I told you that I don't want to comment on this forum, sorry -_-! Nectaria (talk) 10:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot again. Do you like the idea of having the return of meeting though? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ...OK ¬_¬! Yes, I like the idea of some former users returning like Bullet Francisco, Wattz2000 and Moonlit Sylveon :(. *sobs* ;_; *wiping a few tears*. Like what I said before, I'm still not sure if they will come back to this wiki! Thanks for answering me, Ellis99 :). Nectaria (talk) 11:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Article blanking Please do not delete all information from articles. 15:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What? Are you kidding me? I'm only blanking those pages that should have been deleted. I never blanked any normal pages at all -_-. Nectaria (talk) 21:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Well yes, but I'd prefer just to have it tagged for deletion. It makes it easier to see what content has been written, as the user might've been just confused or vandalising all over. Easier to determine if one needs a block or not. Energy ''X'' 21:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Blanking articles is blanking articles, when the article gets deleted it will be blanked by the admin, blanking it beforehand only confuses the admin looking at it and also makes the reversion information empty because if the article ever has a reason to be undeleted you can look at what the article said before it was deleted. 21:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :OK, Energy :(! I see but... *starts crying* I'm sorry ;_;! *sobs* I will never do that again ;_;. I will only tag the unneeded pages for deletions without bl-blanking the pages ;_;. *sobs* Please don't block me ;_;. *stopped crying and wiping a few tears*. Sigh, Thanks for your replies, guys :(. Nectaria (talk) 21:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, no. It is a minor problem. Energy ''X'' 22:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Huh, what did you mean by that :(? Did you mean't that you will not block me :(? OK, do you think that I'm still a good user :(? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 22:24, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No one said anyone was being blocked, it was only said that blanking articles is suspicious and can cause people to be concerned about whether or not you were acting in good faith. 22:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::To Felinoel: Really :(? *sobs* Thank you, Felinoel ;_; *wiping a few tears*. I thought you were mad at me :). Thanks for your reply :). Nectaria (talk) 22:34, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that was good work. Wish I was there to block them on the spot. Energy ''X'' 11:11, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, *sobs* Thank you, Energy X ;_; *wiping a few tears*. I thought you were upset with my latest works :). Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 11:25, November 9, 2014 (UTC)